


grafred

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Зарисовки про Грэха и Фреда.





	1. Темно-зеленый

Фред лениво открыл глаза. Взглядом он обвел комнату. Письменный стол, стул, шкаф, мягкое кресло, на стене плакат с «Сенненскими соколами».

У подножия кровати лежали его скомканные синие джинсы, белая футболка и любимый свитер темно-зеленого цвета. Темно-зеленый... Цвет чужого, вражеского факультета. Цвет, что лучше любого другого оттенял медные вихры Фреда. 

Юноша оторвал голову от подушки и сел. В простыне отыскалось белье. Он принялся натягивать одежду: синие джинсы, белую футболку и свой любимый свитер. Темно-зеленый... Если добавить в него поперечную серебристую линию, то получится форменный свитер Слизерина. Такой же, как у него... Того, второго. Того, которого почему-то в комнате не было. Фред грустно вздохнул. 

Он поднялся и принялся искать свои кеды. Они точно были на нем, когда он аппарировал? Да, были. Он вспомнил, как неловко стягивал их прошлой ночью. Кажется, тот, второй, забросил их под кровать. 

Справившись с узлами на шнурках, Фред обулся. Вот и все. Он бросил прощальный взгляд на смятую постель. Дверь скрипнула.

– Уже уходишь? – услышал Фред тихий голос.

Он обернулся и кивнул.

Тот другой подошел ближе. Еще ближе. И обнял Фреда. Он мягко провел рукой по спине. Пальцы забрались под любимый темно-зеленый свитер, задрали футболку и царапнули кожу. 

– Приходи сегодня ночью, – прошептал Грэхем.


	2. Догроуз-Энд

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: после событий «ГП и Орден феникса»

Ноги ступили на знакомый гравий. Мощеная дорога вела от гоблинского банка прямо к новой лавке. Молодой человек остановился под вывеской «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки». Невеселая ухмылка на мгновение отразилась на его лице. Он сдвинул брови и решительно зашел внутрь.

Его оглушил шум голосов детей, которые шныряли то тут, то там. Казалось, их здесь столько же, сколько и в школе. Грэхем медленно двигался мимо рядов с фальшивыми палочками, фейерверками, карликовыми пушистиками, любовными зельями, волшебными перьями и шляпами. Он усмехнулся, увидев наборы забастовочных завтраков, которые доводили учителей до белого каления весь его последний год в Хогвартсе.

У стендов ходили два до невозможности похожих друг на друга парня: рыжие, долговязые, в кожаных куртках, потертых джинсах и массивных ботинках. Их было сложно различить, но не для Грэхема. Дождавшись, когда один из них скроется на втором ярусе, Монтегю вышел из-за стеллажа. Он направился прямиком к тому, что остался. 

Заметив его, рыжий побледнел, но не сбежал. Грэхем мысленно засчитал ему очко за храбрость. Он подошел ближе. 

– Ну, привет, – поздоровался он, не выказывая голосом ни капли дружелюбия.

– Привет, – ответил Фред, не сводя с пришельца напряженного взгляда. 

Грэхем без стеснения его разглядывал, чему-то про себя ухмыляясь. Уизли с опаской посмотрел на его руку, которую тот не спешил вынимать из кармана и сделал шаг назад.

– Правильно, боишься, – оскалился слизеринец и сильнее сжал волшебную палочку в кармане.

– Я не боюсь, – неожиданно фыркнул Фред.

– Значит, ты еще больший идиот, чем я думал.

Фред нахально посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. И Грэхем в который раз восхитился наглости рыжего гаденыша. 

Раздался новый взрыв детского хохота, и Монтегю недовольно поморщился.

– Тут какой-то балаган. Идем отсюда.

Фред огляделся по сторонам и, вопреки здравому смыслу, поманил его в подсобку. Над их головами мгновенно загорелась лампа и осветила помещение. Подсобка оказалась довольно просторной, наверняка не обошлось без сложной магии, которой близнецы владели на высоком уровне. Всюду были полки, до самого потолка заваленные коробками. 

– Нокс, – шепнул Уизли.

Свет погас, и они очутились в полной темноте. 

– Бить будешь? – спокойно спросил он.

– Всему свое время. По-хорошему, тебя и твоего братца надо бы Круциатусом угостить.

– Только тронь Джорджа! – посерьезнел Фред.

– Это зависит от тебя, – Монтегю наклонил голову в бок и прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть собеседника. – Рискнешь?

Спрашивать было лишним. Не было ничего, что один из близнецов не сделал бы ради другого. 

– Тоже мне, риск, – отшутился Фред.

– Ну да, это тебе не слизеринца в исчезательный шкаф запихивать. 

Рыжий молчал, и Грэхем пожалел, что не видит его лица. Но тяжелое дыхание выдавало парня – он нервничал.

– Догроуз-Энд, 16. Сегодня в семь, – произнес Монтегю и протянул руку к его лицу.

– Догроуз-Энд, 16. Сегодня в семь, – рассеянно повторил Фред и вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения к щеке. Прозвучал хлопок, и он понял, что остался в подсобке один. 

Вдруг дверь в комнату открылась, и его ослепил свет. 

– Фредди, ты чего тут забыл? – спросил Джордж.

– Я... я зашел за канареечными помадками.

– И где они?

Фред поспешно схватил со стеллажа несколько коробок и вернулся в зал. Он то и дело нервно посматривал на часы, как заведенный повторяя про себя адрес: "Догроуз-Энд, 16".


	3. Карамель

– Держи, Фредди. Твое любимое. 

Джордж протягивает брату рожок с карамельным мороженым. На улице уже давно октябрь, и прохожие удивленно косятся на близнецов, поедающих холодное лакомство.

– Куда теперь? В «Зонко»? – спрашивает Фред, облизывая сладкие губы.

Джордж мотает головой.

– Пошли к хижине, у меня кое-что есть.

Он оттягивает карман, и Фред видит мятую пачку маггловских сигарет. Он ухмыляется и пытается прикинуть, когда братец сумел их раздобыть. Наверняка, выменял у кого-то.

Они останавливаются у старой изгороди позади Визжащей хижины. Местные до сих пор упрямо верят в призраков, живущих внутри. Внутри никто не живет, близнецы проверяли. Там очень пыльно, пахнет плесенью и гнилью. Впрочем, суеверия играют им на руку – сюда никто не суется, и можно творить что душе угодно.

Душе Джорджа угодно курить. Он достает из пачки сигарету и прикуривает от волшебной палочки. Фред, доевший свой рожок, тоже угощается. Горький привкус сигарет сменяет во рту карамель. Фред с сожалением морщится, но продолжает затягиваться. Тишину разрезают чужие голоса. Близнецы оборачиваются и видят однокурсников со Слизерина, Пьюси и Монтегю. Пьюси сжимает в руке похожую на джоржеву пачку и недовольно сопит.

– Куда ни плюнь, везде Уизли! – презрительно говорит он.

Джордж лыбится и лениво выпускает струйку дыма в сторону слизеринцев. Выругавшись, Пьюси вытягивает две сигареты, одну из которых отдает другу. Фред смотрит, как он дает прикурить Монтегю от своей палочки. Его взгляд скользит по телу Монтегю. От рук к плечам, от плеч к заднице, от задницы вниз по ногам. Ноги, облаченные в сапоги из черной кожи и узкие брюки, вызывают тихий смех. Суббота, день свободной одежды, а он вырядился как хренов герцог. Монтегю смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом. Его глаза похожи на осеннее небо – такие же стальные и холодные.

– Чего тебе, рыжий?

Фред нагло щурится и ухмыляется. Он отворачивается к брату. Джордж тушит окурок о забор и начинает шарить по карманам.

– Проклятье! Забыл в школьной мантии. У тебя есть?

Мог бы и не спрашивать! У Фреда всегда есть то, чего не хватает Джоджу. Он достает из кармана куртки карамельку. Не мятная жвачка, конечно, но хотя бы что-то.

– Эй, рыжий! 

Фред оборачивается. Монтегю скалит зубы.

– С нами поделись. 

Близнецы хмыкают. Конечно, те боятся, что Флинт учует запах табака. Однажды им довелось увидеть, как капитан слизеринцев заставил Блетчли сожрать полпачки сигарет. Вратарь, которому не посчастливилось быть застуканным за курением, урок усвоил и после отравления никотином с плохой привычкой завязал. 

Фред не жадный. Он достает еще две конфеты и сует Монтегю в руку. Фред успевает почувствовать, что она теплая и немного влажная.  
***

Первый матч сезона. Как всегда, против Слизерина. Перед выходом на поле Вуд маринует мозги. Капитан мечтает о победе, о Кубке, о том, чтобы утереть Флинту нос. Все эти пылкие речи похожи одна на другую. Фред искренне сочувствует Оливеру, но лично ему на победу плевать. Она, конечно, приятна, но не в ней соль. Вся соль в полете над игровым полем под крики болельщиков, в свисте бладжеров на головой, в точных ударах прямо в соперников. 

Фред рассекает воздух, оценивая ситуацию, и перекатывает во рту карамельку. В противоположной стороне летит Джордж, он отдает пас. Фред определяет мяч во Флинта, преследующего Кэти. Тот ловко уворачивается и со всей силы выбивает квоффл из рук девушки. Дальнейшая судьба квоффла Фреда не интересует. Теперь это забота Вуда. Он слышит очередной свист и вовремя оборачивается.

– Фред! Бей, Фред! – кричит брат.

Фред делает замах битой и бьет по отпасованному Джорджем бладжеру. Бешеный мяч летит в сторону другого слизеринского охотника и сбивает его с метлы. Монтегю падает на поле, поднимая вокруг себя облако из песочной пыли. Он удивленно смотрит на загонщика, будто видит его впервые. 

Фред довольно улыбается. Вся соль в том, что можно от всей души долбануть бладжером по Монтегю и не получить за это по роже. По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас.   
***

Когда затылок встречается со стеной, Фред жмурится от внезапных звездочек перед глазами.

– Тише ты! – шипит он.

Но Монтегю продолжает отвешивать тяжелые удары. Звездный хоровод исчезает, и Фред снова пытается защищаться. Монтегю ожидаемо сильнее. И злее после падения на матче.

– Как же ты меня бесишь! 

Фред не слышит слов, он чувствует лишь горячее дыхание на своем лице. Монтегю пахнет потом, ужином и чем-то очень родным. Фред внезапно распахивает глаза и радостно произносит:

– Это карамель!

Монтегю растерян. Он ослабляет хватку, а потом и вовсе выпускает жертву из рук. Фред оседает на пол и машинально трет ушибы. Он смотрит впереди себя и видит только ноги Монтегю. Он все еще одет в спортивные бриджи, Фред зачарованно наблюдает, как песчинки слетают с белой ткани. Он тихо смеется, что Уизли извалял в песке Монтегю. 

Слизеринец опускается рядом. Он кладет руки на колени и упирается спиной в стену. 

– Еще раз получу от тебя бладжер, убью.

Эта угроза звучит почти дружелюбно. Фред улыбается.

– Это вообще-то квиддич. Правила читать пробовал?

Вместо ответа Монтегю хватает его за подбородок. Он смотрит своими проклятыми стальными глазами, а потом целует. Как всегда, грубо, задевая зубами губы. Фреду все еще нехорошо после драки, но он не вырывается. Просто, Монтегю вот такой: молча смотрит, больно бьет, внезапно целует. И еще иногда Монтегю пахнет карамелью.


	4. Три оттенка красного

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: "ГП и орден Феникса".

Школьная сова с уханьем опустилась на стол, опрокинув стакан с тыквенным соком. Эдриан недовольно заворчал, наводя на растекающуюся лужу палочку. 

– Экскуро, – произнес он и одарил друга недобрым взглядом. 

Грэхем с ухмылкой отвязал от лапки птицы письмо. Да какое, к Салазару письмо – очередную «валентинку»! На красном пергаменте красивым девчачьим почерком с завитками были выведены какие-то смутно знакомые стихи. «Вот ведь дура, даже сочинить сама не додумалась», – с досадой отметил Грэхем. Разглядев подпись, он попытался вспомнить, кому она принадлежала. 

– «Дора Смит», – прочел из-за его плеча Пьюси. – Кто это?

Монтегю пожал плечами. Возможно, она была из младшекурсниц. Впрочем, ему плевать. Грэхем снова посмотрел на «валентинку», уже пятую за день, и поморщился. Он не мог взять в толк, зачем они все поголовно выбирают именно красный пергамент. Монтегю не любил красный цвет, каждый его оттенок. От него всегда одни неприятности. 

Темно-бордовый. Кровь. Это боль, это взбучка от отца и расстроенная мама, это вычтенные с факультета баллы. Иногда, это горькое зелье, холодная пустая палата и паук на потолке.

Алый. Мантии гриффиндорцев. Это поражение, унижение и стыд. Это выбитые бладжером зубы и сломанные кости. Это опять кровь и койка в Больничном крыле. 

Медный. Волосы Фреда. Это боль в груди, похлеще чем от его же бладжера. Это искусанные в грубом поцелуе губы. Это влажные острые лопатки под ладонями. Это снова стыд. 

Грэхем смял «валентинку» Доры Смит и кинул ее в середину стола. Слизеринцы с удивлением посмотрели сначала на комок красного пергамента, а потом – на Монтегю. Он сдвинул брови и угрожающе выпятил подбородок. Капитана никто злить не хотел, и все тут же уткнулись в свои тарелки.

– Дора, Дора... – бормотал Эдриан. – Нет, однозначно не помню.

Грэхем слушал его в полуха, взгляд непроизвольно пробежался по столу гриффиндорцев и зацепился за всклокоченные медные вихры. Их там таких трое, но Фреда он уже привык узнавать даже со спины. Особенно со спины. 

– Думаешь, она из грифферов? – поинтересовался Пьюси, выдергивая Грэхема из его мыслей. 

– Нет, – покачал головой Монтегю.

Фред обернулся. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Грэхема, и тот с удовлетворением отметил, что рана на его губе еще не до конца затянулась. Фреду идут разбитые губы. Монтегю усмехнулся, а гриффер прищурился и пропустил пятерню сквозь свои проклятые волосы. Грэхем скрипнул зубами – Фред сочетал в себе все три оттенка ненавистного цвета. Но почему-то он все равно притягивал. «Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет», – сказал сам себе Грэхем. Ну и к Салазару! 

– Вспомнил, это хаффлпафка с пятого курса! – вдруг воскликнул Пьюси и ткнул Монтегю в бок.   
Грэхем нехотя отвел взгляд от Фреда. Эдриан заговорщицки указал на девчонку с желтым форменным галстуком. 

– Хорошенькая, блондинка. Дерзай!

– Сам дерзай! – огрызнулся Монтегю.

Эдриан удивленно моргнул.

– Ты чего? Тебе разве блондинки не нравятся?

– Не нравятся, – отозвался Грэхем.

Друг задумчиво почесал бровь.

– А та, что до нее тебе «валентинку» прислала? Как там ее, Келли Брент. Она – брюнетка.

– А я и брюнеток не люблю, – ухмыльнулся Монтегю.  
Пьюси только руками развел.

– Ну, тебе не угодишь, Кэп! Кто же тебе нравится?

– Рыжие, – просто ответил Грэхем.

Эдриан звонко рассмеялся.

– Вот и помрешь старым девственником! Из рыжих у нас только Уизли, не мараться же о них! 

Он с притворным сочувствием потрепал Монтегю по плечу, а Грэхем снова посмотрел в сторону гриффиндорцев. Фред о чем-то увлеченно говорил со своим братом. Он в который раз подивился, что когда-то их путал. Они же разные совсем, пусть и похожие. Фред бросил на Грэхема короткий взгляд и больше не оборачивался.

«Ну и пусть, что Уизли! Пусть, что рыжий. Что медный, алый и темно-бордовый», – подумал Монтегю. Он улыбнулся, зная, что Фред не видит, – «зато настоящий».


	5. Поёт цикада

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн: «ГП и Дары Смерти».  
> Написано по заявке на Однострочниках.

«Поёт цикада –   
О том, что смерть близка,   
Не ведает она».

 

Грэхем раскинулся на старой кровати, ощущая приятную тяжесть рыжей головы на плече.

– Хорошо здесь, тихо, – пробормотал он.

Фред приподнялся на локтях, уставился на окно и хмыкнул.

– Что? – спросил его бывший слизеринец.

– Сверчки, – объяснил Фред. – Люди гибнут направо-налево, а они знай себе стрекочут.

Грэхем прислушался. Действительно, за окном заносился стрекот, больше похожий на шелест травы. Умиротворяющий и убаюкивающий. Грэхем зевнул.

– Скоро все это закончится, – сонно пробормотал он.

– Да, – выдохнул Фред.

– И все будет как прежде.

Фред обернулся.

– Обещаешь?

– Зуб даю! – хохотнул Грэхем.

Он потянул Фреда на себя, и тот послушно лег на широкую грудь. 

– Спи, надо встать на рассвете, чтобы успеть вернуться в лагерь.

Грэхем провел языком по внутренней стороне зубов. Один шатался после недавней вылазки. Надо бы к целителю зайти, чтобы подлечить. А, успеется еще. 

Грехем крепче прижал к себе Фреда и заснул.


	6. Встреча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по заявке на Однострочниках.

Грэхем остановился перед плитой – чуть потускневшая, с земли тянется вьюнок. Однажды он скроет под собой все надгробие, и чтобы прочесть надпись, придется отрывать его стебли. Но пока до боли в груди знакомое имя золотистыми буквами блестело на солнце.

Грэхем провел ладонью по гладкому прохладному камню. Ничего общего с теплой кожей, память о которой все еще хранили его руки.

– Давно не виделись, рыжий, – тихо сказал он. 

Действительно, давно. Уже двенадцать лет прошло.

– Прости, что не приходил к тебе столько лет. Занят был.

Он привычно дотронулся до предплечья. Там под пальто все еще чернела позорная метка. 

– Но теперь я свободен и я тут.

Грэхем сел на корточки и принялся выдергивать вьюнок.


	7. Зонт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По заявке на "Однострочниках"

Фред посмотрел на наручные часы и поежился от холода. Он сильно опаздывал на встречу с Джорджем. Брат, вероятно, уже ждал его в "Трех метлах" со своей добычей. Фред похлопал ладонью по сумке, где лежала его часть добычи - флакон с пыльцой семицветника. Он с тоской взглянул на серое небо над Хогсмидом - назревал дождь, а у него с собой ни зонта, ни шапки. Фред огляделся в поисках укрытия. В глаза тут же бросилось крыльцо аптеки с небольшим навесом. Не успел Фред добежать до крыльца, как полил дождь.

Фред облегченно выдохнул и смотрел на быстро образовающиеся в неровной тротуарной кладке лужи. Вот тебе и поселок волшебников, даже дороги нормальные сделать не могут! Фред подул на замерзающие руки. Вдруг в спину врезалась ручка двери, так что Фред от неожиданности подскочил на месте. Он обернулся и столкнулся взглядами с Грэхемом Монтегю, выходившим из аптеки. Фред нервно сглотнул. Оказаться наедине с этим человеком ему не улыбалось по многим причинам. И то, что Монтегю - слизеринец, было далеко не самым главным.

\- Чего тебе? - резко спросил Фред.

\- Ничего, - ответил вмиг погрустневший Монтегю. - Выйти хочу.

\- Серьезно? - Фред усмехнулся и сделал приглашающий жест. - Приятной прогулки!

Монтегю мрачно взглянул на бьющие струи дождя и пожал плечами. Он открыл сумку и извлек из нее зонт.

\- Подбросить до "Трех метел"?

Грусть из голоса Монтегю, видимо, смыло дождем. Он даже изобразил улыбку.

\- Нет уж, спасибо, - ответил Фред и вжался в дверь аптеки.

Может, стоило зайти внутрь и переждать там? Но ведь в аптеке, увы, не продавали сливочное пиво. А оно так хорошо согревает! Фред жадно облизал губы. Монтегю проследил за этим движением и снова заговорил:

\- У меня большой зонт.

\- Мне не нужен твой зонт, - прошипел Фред, мечтая, чтобы тот отстал. Потому что больше всего на свете Фред хотел согласиться.

Монтегю снова помрачнел, раскрыл зонт и вышел из укрытия.

\- Бывай, - сказал он на прощание.

\- Подожди! - Фред обалдел, услышав свой собственный голос.

Монтегю остановился и обернулся. Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга. Фред Поймал себя на мысли, что передумал вовсе не из-за сливочного пива и даже не из-за ожидающего его Джорджа. Он спрыгнул с крыльца и в два прыжка преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от слизеринца. Под зонтом было тесно, и они едва не столкнулись носами. Пар из их ртов смешался, а Фред не мог понять, почему они все еще стоят на месте. Внутри все словно стянуло в тугой узел, и Фред громко вздохнул. Монтегю едва заметно улыбнулся и резко повернул его за локоть. Фред тупо уставился на пустую, мокрую дорогу, совершенно забыв, что он вообще тут делает.

\- Идем, - скомандовал Монтегю бодро и подтолкнул Фреда вперед.

Они шли по опустевшей улице в сторону "Трех метел", касаясь плечами и обмениваясь короткими взглядами. Вот именно этого Фред и боялся, этой проклятой взаимности. Узел внутри покрылся колючками, напоминая, что ничего хорошего из всего этого не выйдет. Но Монтегю продолжал смотреть на Фреда своими чудовищно-теплыми глазами, и Фред сдался.

Он неловко выпустил руку из кармана и перехватил ею ручку зонта, накрыв пальцы Монтегю. Тот удивленно моргнул, но Фред хитро прищурился и подмигнул. Он совершенно точно однажды пожалеет о своем решении.

Фред замедлил шаг, желая растянуть время пути. Они наступали в лужи по самые щиколотки, дождь хлестал по ногам и рукам, и оба парня серьезно вымокли.

\- А говорил, зонт не нужен, - прервал неловкое молчание Монтегю.

\- Не нужен, - кивнул Фред, сжимая его пальцы крепче.

Зонт ему точно был не нужен. Нужен был тот, кто шел под этим зонтом рядом с ним.


	8. На Святочном балу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Грэхем Монтегю/Фред Уизли|Анджелина Джонсон

Не скрывая раздражения, Грэхем всучил Анжелине бокал с пуншем. Так грубо, что капли едва не попали на ее парадную мантию.

\- Аккуратнее! - возмутилась девушка и бросила гневный взгляд на Фреда. - Может, уймешь своего приятеля?

\- Извини, - смутился Фред и тут же широко улыбнулся. - Прикроешь нас?

Анжелина зло прищурилась, мысленно пообещав припомнить ему это при случае, и согласно кивнула. Фред быстро дернул Грэхема за рукав, давая команду следовать за собой. Они нырнули в нишу, а Анжелина их загородила. Она покачивалась в такт музыке, неспешно пила пунш и не могла не слышать разговора у себя за спиной.

\- Ты сдурел?! Нет чтобы спасибо ей сказать. Если бы не Энжи, мы бы с тобой тут даже не увиделись.

\- Какое еще спасибо? Ты с ней и так весь вечер!

\- Ты тоже с нами, вообще-то.

\- Ну, да. Свидание мечты: я, ты и твоя подружка!

\- Знаешь что?

\- Что?!

Вдруг они замолкли. Анжелина усмехнулась догадке о возможной причине. Она посмотрела наверх и увидела, что ниша была украшена гирляндой из омелы. Похоже, она оказалась права.

Опрокинув в рот последние капли пунша, Анжелина с сожалением посмотрела на Джорджа, который весело болтал с Алисией у противоположной стены. Анжелина вздохнула - похоже, ей достался не тот близнец.

\- Мне понадобится больше пунша, - сказала она.

\- Обязательно, Энжи! - заверил ее Фред, выскочив из ниши. - Сейчас принесу.

Он почти светился от счастья, и Анжелина невольно улыбнулась. Следом вышел Грэхем. Анжелина задрала подбородок.

\- И кексы, - требовательно произнесла она.

Грэхем нахмурился, но послушно поплелся к столу за угощением. Со мстительной ухмылкой Анжелина смотрела в спину то одному, то второму и думала, что вечер проходит не так уж и плохо. А потанцевать она еще успеет.


End file.
